guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ariyen/Archive1
Welcome Welcome to the "other" wiki. RoseOfKali 20:50, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. Appreciate it. Watching Ice Age with baby girl. The last one. Hope things will improve for you. riyen 20:53, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::TY. :) It's all a matter of time: 366 days to go. :/ RoseOfKali 20:58, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::: Heya, Ariyen! Welcome to the Original Guild Wiki. Hope you will be hang around here some. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 22:17, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::Hope that "be" was intentional, TEF. ^_^ (Btw, don't call him Ernie, or he will blow you up!) RoseOfKali 22:57, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :::::Thanks, TEF. Does feel a bit friendlier here. :-) Not hostile quite much. riyen 23:14, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Stay friendly and explain your actions, and all will be good. :) RoseOfKali 00:12, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :::::::True. Summary is useful too. riyen 00:14, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Within reason it's even necessary. :) RoseOfKali 00:31, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Erm, typo above :-/ I can has proofreading. It is friendlier here (although, we, alas have our dramas). This is great place to be bold; on the whole, folks support the effort to make things better (even we they disagree with the method). — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 02:28, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :Well, large numbers of people in general tend to be quite reliable drama generators (especially when they don't have to worry about someone beating their face for saying something ^_^), but it's how they deal with it afterwards that makes the difference. RoseOfKali 02:35, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm a face beater. 02:42, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::: "Reliable drama generators." I've been talking to cable service about that. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 02:49, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::Oi, that just reminded me of my tv problem... I hate converter boxes. we lost half to most of our channels (Just while ago). Won't get cable, because had troubles with them. -.- oh well... 02:59, November 16, 2009 (UTC) /qq /rant /rage /spam /drama I'm just fulfilling our quota so no one else has to. --Macros 06:15, November 16, 2009 (UTC) I'm the one that they don't warn you about. Welcome to guildwiki! I'm a bad person! This message brought to you by myself because it's important to get to know the people you will be dealing with. Note: This is in no way serious, except where it is. Have a nice day!--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a Card Creation Contest! 05:01, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :hehe, if you were. You'd kicked me outta the chat room. ^.^ 06:26, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Actually its because I have no power on IRC, I can't kick you, even if I didn't want to.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a Card Creation Contest! 06:27, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::: Yah, apologies, Ariyen. I forgot to not warn you about the Gigster, so I didn't. Had I remembered, I still might not have, but then again, perhaps I wouldn't. (If you haven't already, check out Gig's user and talk pages to check out his MTG card sets based on GW and GWiki. Brilliant, except when they're fantastic.) — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 07:10, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Happy One day later B-Day 15:29, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you. Quite an interesting template there. :-) riyen 16:01, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::*joins in and brings cake* A F K When 18:27, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Happy birthday! -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 22:00, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Thank you all! :-) riyen 00:54, February 6, 2010 (UTC) o_O` So uh, our birthdays are 1 day off, and our wedding days are 1 week off, and you stole my userbox?! :O RoseOfKali 13:34, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :*sniffles*It's... It's pretty though! Sorry. riyen 19:45, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Lol, why you sniffles? :P That was just a note on how strangely close two of our life events are. ^_^ Seeing my userbox was what made me notice. :D And you're welcome to have any userbox you want and change them anyway you want. RoseOfKali 02:18, March 6, 2010 (UTC)